runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:The evil dude
* Wheres my talk gone? We're all doomed! Send the missiles and sound the sirens! Not really, I just archived. See here and here. Finish the Fight Evil Dude, First post! On another topic, I've just made the first edit to VIA for a month and a half. Basically - can I commit genocide against the Kharzavores, Phobiac and Tyrovah? We need to finish VIA more or less, and I can't think of a better way to do it than obliterating the Kharzavores with a few thousand doomsday devices. Is it okay to nuke 'em (or most of 'em) out of existence? --Fegaxeyl 19:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) That's cool. As long as I get to cause utter carnage! --Fegaxeyl 08:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) So, is the main threat to Gielinor over? If so I can work on a new sub-storyline involving the GDG's PR status dropping (in light of the very recent events - that way we'll see more than just "the inhabitants started rebuilding" etc). Also, looking at some of the longer articles, the majority of the text is now red-coloured - is this just me, or are you getting it too? --Fegaxeyl 19:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for that. Are you sure about it being just on my talk page? For me it's on most of the RPs, too. --Fegaxeyl 07:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sure Andrew 19:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Evil Dude, are you going to continue editing the UnBionicle wiki? If not, then can I have adminship there? Thanks!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Heya. We seemed to have produced a spurt of growth on VIA, except it's stopped again. Would you mind adding a new chapter? I'm planning to thoroughly change the GDG, but first I need another chapter to give it's story a logical flow. And I'm very interested in your idea for the blockade of Gielinor, or something. --Fegaxeyl 10:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Is "Empire" based on Drauss's proposal for a Gielinorian Empire? If so, then I would like a piece of the pie - if you know what I mean. If you don't know what I mean: writing part of it. Or at least being a creative consultant. Or, if it's got nothing to do with my idea, good luck with it! --Fegaxeyl 20:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) If it's your idea, then that's fine with me. And don't worry, I'm fine with you writing it (it was just if it involved my idea then I'd want to help write it). --Fegaxeyl 20:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) When do you intend to lift the blockade? I'm summing up my storyline for VIA, and the blockade will need to be removed by Two Worlds. That's a three year window for you to use. --Fegaxeyl 21:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Music to my Eyes May I enter? I have a rough idea of what the story would be, and let's just say it's a prelude to Volume 5 of Gielinor (but it's not a story, just a short story that works on its own) and features the beginning of a massive twist. Mr. Garrison 13:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I thought you'd only want 3-4 lines like in the example. I'll add the rest of the lyrics and the arist - talking heads. I got the idea from Heroes after Sylar listens to the song in his car after easily dispatching a group of government hit squa members. Mr. Garrison 13:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I've added a hint to why Mark's gone a bit different as of "Psycho Killer" in "The Dawn of Dark Times", a bit of a cliche plot twist but is the best reason I can think of for V5's formula. Mr. Garrison 00:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hi TED, as soon as people add a new character to GL they can add it to the portal, and all the coding is in the category page should you want to use it for a Runiverse characters portal, which would be a good idea to help everyone keep track of things! Mr. Garrison 17:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) The Senate Evil Dude, I've been thinking about your idea for the Universal Senate. First of all - universal? Given that the universe has trillions of quadrillions of stars, and trillions of trillions of planets, many of which would support intelligent, space-faring life, there is no way a single body could completely dominate them. And given the vast, vast voids of space even the fastest hyperdrive would mean to travel from the most outlying civilizations to the Senate which, I presume, is at the 'core' of the universe, would take unfeasibly vast amounts of time - especially given that the universe is constantly expanding at an ever greater rate. And the idea that a plague could sweep the entire universe is, well... ludicrous. No offence. Perhaps a more achieveable and common science-fiction way of having your senate is a galaxy-, not universe-spanning organisational body. That way it remains fairly comprehendable and logistically possible, although there are of course still inconsistencies. Just some constructive criticism. --Fegaxeyl 19:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Another roleplay Evil Dude, I've been thinking about creating a new roleplay. However, unlike all others this stays out of the Runiverse and would be set directly within the normal RuneScape universe, perhaps even knowing that it is a game itself. Anyway, this would appeal to everyone, though especially the new users. It also means that editors alienated by the Runiverse could return to the RP scene, so the whole wiki gets to share talent and storywriting in a nice community roleplay. I have a few ideas for the storyline, but ultimately I would leave it fairly open-ended for the community. Comments? --Fegaxeyl 16:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I've got a vague plan of a die-hard group of magi that consider all forms of non-magic use blasphemy etc, and which cause a major problem to RuneScape. Alternatively some goblin, dragon, demon or combo storyline. I take it you would contribute? (Even after I put down a solid no sci-fi rule?) --Fegaxeyl 19:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) The role-play is slowly taking shape. I can confirm, more or less, it will be called RuneScape - Ragnarok (after the Nordic/Viking equivalent of Armaggedon (or more losely, the Apocalypse)) and the main enemies will be a massive army of powerful magi who have united despite their faiths in the view of a non-magic user as an 'evil blasphemer' or something to that effect. My hero (of sorts) will be Elix Makar, an estranged and vengeful warrior. His position will mean my plotline is fairly dark. Of course, the whole thing is to be as open-ended as possible. Got any ideas for your plot? --Fegaxeyl 19:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, April Fool. However, you sent your message at 14:21, but it generally finishes at 12:00. Which means you're the April Fool. --Fegaxeyl 15:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Hopefully Ragnarok can begin sometime during the holidays. Until then I need to upload a couple of drawings for the characters and create a few more pages, but then it'll be ready. --Fegaxeyl 16:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Talent Scout I used to read the RuneScape forum for fan fiction. A revisit brought one particularly good story to my attention - 'The Age of Autoers,' by a player called Commanderjc. He's doing a rewrite at 49-50-331-58473636 - if you're still a member, would you drop him a line inviting him and his storywriting skills to our wiki? If you're not a member and can't post, I'll ask someone else. This Commanderjc is a great storywriter, and hopefully (if he accepts) he'll do great on the wiki. I recommend you read some of his story - it's great! --Fegaxeyl 18:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) A small request Hey TED, I was wondering if you or anyone could create a mega-article about a city or quest, etc. Any user can contribute their ideas to the mega-article to make it larger. For example : Falarrockanifis or A second grandmaster quest after the Guthix Quest Thing. To be honest i got the inspiration from Feg's new roleplay so if this ever is created, be sure to give some credit to him too. Thanks, , 11:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Block You went much too far when blocking that IP Address. 50 years? For goodness sake, on "real" wikis (non-fiction), vandals that completely remove pages are hardly blocked for a week. Quite much for a first-time vandal, do you not think? And if it's some sort of policy here... well, I'll just go ahead and stop arguing. -- 20:30, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I did indeed look at his content before talking to you. And I know that 50 years= infinite. Unless he's like 10. ANYWAY, beck to topic, it was his first time. He needs more than just one chance. Some of the best editors on the RuneScape Wiki's first edits were vandalism (nothing with bad words, but it's all still the same thing- vandalism), but they learned their lesson. -- 12:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Good golly, I've looked over the block log- You're simply abusing your powers. You need to learn how to handle this responsibility. 21:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Ted, Ugo here. Don't pass out, don't explode, yes I have returned. I was just wondering if I could register for the MtmE? Thanks! 23:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Settings Evil Dude, My wiki look has been turned to auto-crap - that is, the one stuffed with adverts. Has this happened to you? Do you know how to fix it? --Fegaxeyl 19:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Another Vandal... We recently had a vandal attack on the page: Guthix Godsword. This IP was to blame: User: 220.253.21.41. Please ban it. 16:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, i just made a redesign of the main page and put a debate it in its talk, can you link to it in the sitenotice? Please post this: *A large change to the Main Page has been suggested, please vote on it here. Thanks. 20:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously.... Why did you block the ip for a year? they only removed a bit of a page then i undid it? Are you serious about that? 09:30, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yea but look at this: The same reason but you blocked more! I mean comeone!!!!!! 11:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) What the... What are you talking about? 19:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please? Can you put this on the sitenotice: There is a discussion going on about wether or not user's on the wiki are allowed to create their own templates and put them on the template space, please contribute Here Thanks, User:Rswfan You might want to try some better grammar... but I doubt this is going anywhere... *There is a discussion going on about whether or not users should be permitted to create their own templates and put them in the template space, please contribute here. 11:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) V4 Hi TED, with Summer coming up I'm going to finish V3 of Gielinor with the ending to my last story. From Summer to early 2010 I'm gonna do Volume 4: Conflict. It's going to see the humans of the world turn on gnomekind, and a war breaking out eventually. The catch however is that only Veedi, the gnomes and "Husband" will appear from the original volumes. It'll only be 15 chapters long, and I can best sum it up with four words: parenthood, sacrifice, discrimination and betrayal. Mr. Garrison 08:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Long time since Morytania...hmmm. We definitely should bring it back at some point (I'd hate to go Primeval on it - what is wrong with ITV? Are they that deluded?), but the project on my sandbox will probably be my own personal series. How about we could somehow incorporate MT into Gielinor Uncut, that's been pretty quiet, and I also talked about connecting MT with Ugozima's early series Avarrocka 177. Now here's the plan, it's a little mad but hear me out: * We resurrect all three story serials * I'll asks Ugo about 177 * Morytania could become a sub-plot and become a Volume 2 focus * 177 has Dancus involved, he would tie into GU easily as they're similar timelines, but this would be Dancus' future perhaps It'd be difficult to support it as a series on its own, Morytania was a difficult one. I'd considered adding it to the GL franchise a long time ago, but maybe it'd fit nicely with GU, which is still the more promising serial IMO. This would also allow me to become involved in GU, which currently I can't as there's much more to write. What d'you think? I was thinking of a special that's like The Stolen Earth - it'd be a crossover and listed on both series' page before I merge MT with GU. Mr. Garrison 21:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Not trying to be pushy here, but with 4 supports, 1 neutral and 1 oppose, I think the community has come to a consensus on my RFA. Ugozima 15:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Theory Hi TED, this is a theory but possibly a spoiler-ish one... Are these Metallians going to use the brains/souls of your deceased characters? If I'm right it's an awesome idea you've got! Btw, I just looked, we've got 7 story arcs...this is going to be pretty big! Mr. Garrison 19:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Will Tony and co. ever come back? From what I got they were pretty popular. Mr. Garrison 19:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) That's fine. By the way, have you been watching Torchwood? IMO it's the best series yet. Mr. Garrison 15:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) UnBionicle Wiki The evil dude, I need buearacrat status. There are some users that I would like to grant rollback rights to.Andrew1219 Well he must have known that he was spamming the main page to have found that template. And didn't you see? He said "my blog (your site here)." 14:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestions for Empire Evil Dude, Originally I felt the idea for 'Trapped Within' would be very implausible - where would the 'planimal' come from? How did it evolve? Where was it born? How does it propel itself? But then a thought came into my mind when reading this page just now... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaia_Theory The theory, in short, says that biodiversity works (unconsciously) to keep the planet habitable for all forms of life. Of course, animals and plants have no idea that this is happening, and mankind, which acts on its own rules, is throwing a spanner in the works. But... What if some or all of the animals and plants on the planet evolved a degree of hive-mindedness with each other? It's actual an intriguing thought - coral reefs composed mostly of neurons, directing the animals and plants to build or destroy, perhaps (at a stretch of the already stressed plausibility) even directing the evolution - or, to go really off the wall, controlling tectonics and the water cycle. Although this idea doesn't have the impact of "It's a planet that is also one massive creature," it is more plausible and given a twist from the normal sci-fi planimals. "It's a planet that happens to sustain a rich and diverse ecosystem, and that rich and diverse ecosystem happens to be hive minded like ants. Amazingly it can control evolution and direct the planet's tectonics. And if you give all of these creatures actual sapience (of sorts) then - wow!" I thought that these ideas might add an interesting spice and twist to your story. You don't have to use them, but it would be cool to see them - especially that knowing your writing style it would probably end up in the midst of a war or something! --Fegaxeyl 07:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) At last I've finally won a competition, thanks! Mr. Garrison 16:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, forgot to thank you. Heheh. Thanks for letting me participate! =) IT was fun writing War Song, even if it did turn out messy in the end. But second place is not shabby at all considering who I was up against. Thanks again! Your friend, 22:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hey TED, the Gieliverse is RuneScape, just three/four years in the future, so if you want to use the Mahjarrat, use them, who's to say that if Jagex kill them off they can't somehow be resurrected? Hope that makes things simpler, because I can't see it being impossible to bring these powerful beings back to life. I'm liking the look of V5! I've just got to get over this bit of writer's block with Volume 4's third chapter, which is an enemy's view point/ghost story... Mr. Garrison 10:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well we've had Saradomin resurrect Dancus and Guthix resurrect the deceased sea life, so its feasible that Zamorak could resurrect them some way or another, or even a necromancer. If need be a line like Lucien had encountered enough necromancy in the past few months, so he was more interested in terrorising the living (or something not as poor as that, lol). Though like you said, why would Jagex want to kill off their greatest villains? Mr. Garrison 09:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You do know about "The End of Time", don't you? If not don't read below its a spoiler. This is all I'm reading into, so that I don't get anything else revealed. The Master returns in this year's two-part Christmas finale for David Tennant, rumoured to be entitled "Nightmares Reign" and "The End of Time", as well as several companions (in nightmares) and a possible drop-by by a black Dalek plus the return of the Time Lords I'd imagine. And Matt Smith. *Mr. Garrison 15:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) This covers pretty much everything, but only one flashback scene with a Dalek has been mentioned. It's a shame there'll be no Ice Warriors or Silurians or Sea Devils, I was holding out for them this year. I'm glad Wilf's the companion though, and Series 5 looks promising with River Song on set, plus there's an old-fashioned TARDIS and crashed spaceship in what appears to be the fourth episode. * Mr. Garrison 16:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Some help please? Ok so I am trying to create a story here and I was wondering if you have any suggestions for templetes I should use and such to make things easier. I thank you for just reading this and take your time in helping me I understand if you are busy with your own stuff and such. Spec-Opp Spartan 04:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No offense, but I have my own plans for Dancus, but ironically enough they do involve the desert. You can introduce a new character and I can reserve you an episode, however. ugoz a. . 19:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks mate. A quick look at the RC shows that the old gang don't seem to be editting much anymore. I moved on. Shame RS got a bit tiring for me. I'm actually allowed to play it now - irony, eh? So yeah, I'm 13. Went to t'Trafford Centre, got some cds. Got all of Red Dwarf, all of the Monty Python films, some other dvds and some Terry Pratchett books. Oh, and a "massive" moniter (1600*900*16). A Good Day, all round. To my humiliation, my sister made me wear a little "13 Today" badge. To be honest, physically I look around 18, so I got some funny looks and one embarrissed smile from a wine seller who tried to approach me. How are you? I've not editted in a while. I hope everything's going well for you, and will continue to. Thanks, Andrew 22:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. - When's your bithday? ---- yh pleez hi id like to ask why theres a article called the cockroach queen that says it is the strongest non mem non rev monster this cockroach queen dosent exist hey hey evil dude read battle of ice mountain which wasnt wrote by me then read battle of ice mountain 2 which was let me no wat u think